Logo Quiz Music Bands
Logo Quiz Music Bands is a mobile game by Bubble Quiz Games, which focuses on music bands' logos. (Answers by vesion 7.8) Answers Rock Muse - Queen - Red Hot Chili Peppers - Nine Inch Nails - Led Zeppelin - AC/DC - Aerosmith - The Rolling Stones - Pink Floyd - The Doors - Scorpions - The Killers - Incubus - Ramones - The White Stripes - Vintage Trouble - Buffalo Springfield - ELP - The Kinks - The Smashing Pumpkins Pop Good Charlotte - Simple Plan - ABBA - Lady Gaga - The Temptations - Weezer - MGMT - Jamiroquai - NSync - Maroon5 - Wham! - Genesis - Creedence Clearwater Revival - The Corrs - Michael Jackson - Justin Bieber - Pink - Nelly Furtado - UB40 - Christina Aguilera - One Republic - Ace of Base - Roxette - 2Unlimited - Paolo Nutini - The Kelly Family - New Kids on the Block Hip-Hop House of Pain - Run DMC - 50Cent - The Black Eyed Peas - Limp Bizkit - Wu-Tang Clan - Big Pun - Naughty by Nature - Eminem - Nas - Snoop Dogg - Dog Eat Dog - Game - G-Unit - D12 - Outkast - Public Enemy - Beastie Boys - Flo Rida - Diplomats - The Fugees - P Diddy - 2Pac - N.W.A. - Xzibit - Nana - The Notorious B.I.G. - Cypress Hill Electronic Daft Punk - Deadmau5 - Prodigy - Fatboy Slim - Kraftwerk - Skrillex - Moby - M83 - Chemical Brothers - Crystal Method - Ratatat - Morcheeba - Massive Attack - Moloko - Röyksopp - Faithless Metal & Punk Metallica - Mastodon - Ozzy Osbourne - Sex Pistols - Korn - Slayer - The Who - Black Flag - Blink 182 - Offspring - Black Sabbath - Dead Kennedys - Kiss - Rammstein - Volbeat - Iron Maiden - Motorhead - Rise Against - The Cramps - The Clash - Twisted Sister - The Pretenders - Bad Religion - Sum41 - Faith No More - Alice in Chains - Marilyn Manson Indie Audioslave - The XX - Passion Pit - Two Door Cinema Club - Kings of Leon - 30 Seconds to Mars - Foster the People - Bat for Lashes - 3 Doors Down - The Smiths - The Flaming Lips - The Strokes - The Shins - The Kooks - Bloc Party - Mogwai - Goo Goo Dolls - Franz Ferdinand - Arcade Fire - Modest Mouse - The Wombats - Fink - Fleet Foxes - The Vaccines - White Lies - The Fray - Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Metric - Gossip - Kaiser Chiefs - Vampire Weekend - Snow Patrol - Bombay Bicycle Club - Iron and Wine - The Decemberists Pop 2 Take That - Prince - Bee Gees - Jackson 5 - The Beach Boys - Katy Perry - Britney Spears - Adele - Madonna - Backstreet Boys - Pet Shop Boys - Kanye West - Robbie Williams - Beyoncè Knowles - LMFAO - Spice Girls - Boyzone - Kool and the Gang Alternative Bjork - Gorillaz - Kasabian - Florence and the Machine - Pixies - Blur - Depeche Mode - Billy Talent - Tokio Hotel - Bauhaus - Nirvana - Oasis - Inxs - Placebo - Phish - Radiohead - Foo Fighters - Yes - Linkin Park - Paramore - Skunk Anansie - Stereophonics - Travis - Lana Del Rey - Garbage - Panic! at the Disco - Death Cab for Cutie - The Verve - My Chemical Romance - Third Eye Blind Hard Rock Green Day - Rage Against the Machine - New York Dolls - Van Halen - Tool - Within Temptation - Judas Priest - Rush - Joy Division - Guano Apes - Nickelback - Evanescence - System of a Down - Apocalyptica - Misfits - Ween - HIM - Tenacious D - Rasmus - Stone Temple Pilots - Papa Roach - Three Days Grace Classic Rock Guns N'Roses - ZZTop - Bon Jovi - Beatles - REM - Crowded House - U2 - Coldplay - The Police - Lynyrd Skynyrd - Fleetwood Mac - Eagles - Eric Clapton - Bob Dylan - The Wallflowers - Carlos Santana Other Ska-P - Hieroglyphics - Soja - Asian Dub Foundation - Toots and the Maytals - Scissor Sisters - Dixie Chicks - Blitzen Trapper - Sigur Ros - PJ Harvey - Lenny Kravitz - Johnny Cash - Dave Matthews Band - Dub FX - Yann Tiersen - Amy Winehouse - God is an Astronaut - Vaya Con Dios - Buena Vista Social Club - Flogging Molly - Damian Marley - Mumford & Sons - Bob Marley